Sentimientos Aceptados
by LizZ-Girl77
Summary: Mikan y natsume ya estan en preparatoria y estan enamorados pero ni uno sabe sobre los sentimientos del otro, asi que viven confundidos y pensando lo peor, mikan trata de evitarlo mientras que el se da cuenta que no puede vivir mas sin ella
1. Desesperacion

Sentimientos aceptados.

Un día de clases en la academia alice en el salón de preparatoria...todos se encontraban en el salon y tenian dos horas libres haci que hacian lo que se les ocurria dentro del salon..

**pdv de mikan**

lo amo, pero no puedo amarlo,

me hace dano, que hago?

ahii, no me aguanto como qusiiera estar en sus brazos, me duele pensar tanto en el,

por que me beso en aquel baile?,

no se que el no me quiere, yo no soy bonita..

no soy bonita como las otras chicas. como luna por ejemplo, ella siempre ah estado tras de natsume y el le hace caso aun que no eh mirado que se abracen o se besen, si los miro rebiendo de llanto T.T...

no soy bonita y n osoy importante ni valiosa como ella, ni como Tsuni esa chica es bellicima y yo no :c

natsume no me quiere , eso lo se T.T y me arde en el alma, quiero llorar pero no en clases, noooooooo... ademas natsume siempre se ah portado mal con migo..siempre nos estamos ofendiendo y nos damos la espalda. :c

bueno no siempre pero mcuhas veces nos peleamos :/ no me gusta pelear con el :C, ...

asi que no creo que este enamorado de mi...

pero por que me beso..

si sigo pensando ene so explotare encerio que explotare, aaach!

tonto natsume...tonto,te odio...no,note odio, pero eres un tonto aaaaaaaaaaaaach T.T

Dios mio ayudamee a olvidarlo, me derrito, sufrire mucho si lo sigo amando como lo amo T.T

AAAAACH O.O! necesito un pscicologo hasta me imagino besos con el... aach hasta sueno con el D:

T.T...T,T ...T'T...T-T...u.u!

**fin de pdv**

-sakura yo sé quién te gusta l:D -dijo sumiré en voz alta dirigiéndose hacia el asiento de mikan, la chica estaba perpleja y se estaba sonrojando porque sabía que natsume estaba ausente en su asiento con su mejor amigo ruka.

-O.O Tortas—pensó mikan dejando de escribir en su libreta y rápido la metió a su mochila…**de**spués sabrán que escribía en su libreta…

-I.I d-d-de-de que hablas? jeje n.n´ jeje—pregunto nerviosa fingiendo una risa.

-7.7 no te hagas, admite que te gusta esa persona n.n—lo grito sumiré sin importarle que mirando ahcia donde estaban sentados natsume y ruka.

-O.O!d-de que p-persona h-hablas? D:—le pregunto nerviosa su corazón comenzó a palpitar—n-no me g-gusta nadie :X—respondió estaba más sonrojada que una manzana de pies a cabeza, se encontraba nerviosa y comenzó a sentir calor, och pobre mikan…

-c.c no te hagas, no finjas, yo no soy una tonta a mí nadie me engaña C:-dijo sumiré pasando su mano por su cabello corto.

-7.7 por favor—comento hotaru seria

-. ,,,,,que quieres decir con ese "por favor"? u,u! —pregunto sumiré molesta

-7,7 recuerdas el martes pasado que te asustaste porque tu panque ya avía desaparecido de tu plato y que Youhi-san te dijo que ya te lo avías comido y que no te diste cuenta?—dijo hotaru cruzando sus brazos con la mirada fija en ella

-s-si, me lo comi,,, o.o!—respondió sumiré nerviosa

-Ja 7.7—hiso hotaru mirándola fijo, sumiré se comenzó a confundir

-si me lo comí ,no? :O —le pregunto a hotaru nerviosa

-7.7—

-D: Youhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,,,,,,Saaaaann : -grito sumiré haciendo explosión,, lo de explosión es imaginación.

En eso hotaru choco su mano con la frente.

-Otra Baka.,,,,-susuro hotaru

-que quieres decir imai?-pregunto confundida sumire

-en realidad ,,quien se comio tu Panque,,,,,,,fui yo,,,B-A-K-A :3—le susurro hotaru a sumiré para luego escapar del salón.

-QUE! :O-grito sorprendida—IMAI, DEVUELVEME MI PANQUE-grito correteándola por el pasillo

-uff o.o—hiso mikan –por un momento pensé que diría quien es esa persona—pensó preocupada su corazón latía muy rápido—cada día se me hace más difícil T.T ya que todos los días lo veo T.T porque me tiene que tocar esta injusticia a mi?, porque abuelito?, porque me enamore del gatito? porque?, por qué? PORQUEE!—gritaba mikan en su mente hasta que..

-Bueno sakura como te decía—dijo sumire tocándole el hombro,,, en eso mikan sintió un escalofríos y se levanto

! Ya no puedoooo masss!—mikan grito y salió corriendo del salón

-uhi! Pero que chica O.O—dijo sumiré impactada viendo como mikan avía hecho salir un gran humo y un sonido como el de un carro de deporte corriendo a toda velocidad, natsume que miraba hacia donde mikan salió corriendo se quedo preocupado.

-que tendrá?—se pregunto natsume-mikan-recordo l

-natsume— penso ruka mirando preocupado a su amigo.

-ey, cuantos coches choco pancho pantera?-pregunto muy emocionado wakako la mejor amiga de sumire quien se encontraba con terran y shougi el que usa gorrito y que casi siempre tiene una pelota de basket boll en su mano.

-cuantos choco wakako-chan?-preguntaron terran, shougi ruka y mas.

-Choco-mil-k-respondio y en eso...

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajja-empezaron las risas a ecepsion la de natsume que el seguia serio y pensativo.

-y por no tener cinturon de seguridad saven donde se pego el tigre tono?-les pregunto wakako mas emocionada

-en donde?-preguntaron

-en zu-carita-s-respondio sonriente

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-se rio todo el salon completo

-la familia Kelloggs esta triste por que choco-crispis-comento wakako

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-siguieron las risas

-y no iba solo, iba con-fleis-hablo wakako

-jajajaa, natsume-kun escuchaste el chiste?que te parecio natsume-kun,,,,natsume-kun?-pregunto terran en risas, pero al verlo se confundio y paro de reir ya que natsume estaba todo serio y pensativo., ruka miraba preocupado a su amigo natsume que nisiquiera volteo a ver a terran y no le respondio a lo que pregunto...

**pdv de natsume**

que es lo que trai?,

ahora que lo pienso, creo que esa nina me ah estado evitando estas ultimas semanas,

que es lo que le sucede?,

que tendra?

me preocupa, pero no se si deva hacerlo notar,

mikan, por que habra salido corriendo de esa forma del salon?,

tonta siempre hace salidas dramaticas, se ve tan linda.

pero que estoy pensando?

quiero verla sonreir.

pero que estoy pensando?

cuando sonrie no peudo evitar sentirme muy calmado sentirme mejor cuando la veo feliz.

pero que estoy pensando?

devo admitirlo quiero tenerla con migo..

devo admitir que la amo con todo lo que soy,

sin ella a mi lado, seria como hace muchos meses,

ella me rescato de ese infierno que vivia,

sin ella volberia ahi,

ach, quiero tenerla siempre en mis brazos como aquel dia...

pero ruka,,,le seguira gustando mikan?...

aun asi peleare por ella.

no quiero perderla..

que rayos me sucede es como si estuviera indefenso como si me devilitara,

se lo que me sucede, es que me eh enamorado completamente de ella lo eh aceptado eh aceptado mis sentimientos hacia ella...

ella es mi medicina para tranquilizarme la unica que me ah podido cambiar,,,como dejarla escapar?...

si,,,La AMO!

**fin de pdv**

ruka se le quedaba viendo serio y preocupado a natsume quien seguia de barzos crusados y mirando muy preocupado hacia la ventana.

-natsume-kun saves que deverias hacer natsume-kun?-hablo ruka sonriendole,

-que dices ruka?-pregunto natsume volteandole a ver

-deverias ir con SAKURA y preguntarle que es lo que tiene-se suguiriopara luego sonreirle

natsume tambien le sonrio y se levanto del haciento.. salio del salon y luego corrio para salir lo mas rapido del edificio y buscar a mikan...

ella se encontraba escondida en un bosque, sentada bajo un gran arbol.

-ay! vivire con este amor, y sufrire, natsume jamas se figara en mi, es mas nisiquiera le improto-susurro mikan mientras lloraba

-por que me tuve que enamorar de el?,, por que, todo por el mugroso beso, que fue tan tierno y feo y tambein inolvidable y sabia rico y tonto, tonto, tonto no puedo dejar de pensar en el, todo se me hace muy dificil cuando le veo-dijo en voz alta y molesta golpeando con sus manitas el tronco del arbol

**continuara...**

que sucedera-

natsume encontrara a mikan?

mikan le dira sobre sus sentimientos?

que sucedera?

veando en el segundo capitulo.. n.n!


	2. Declaraciones

En ecapitulo anterior

ruka se le quedaba viendo serio y preocupado a natsume quien seguia de barzos crusados y mirando muy preocupado hacia la ventana.

-natsume-kun saves que deverias hacer natsume-kun?-hablo ruka sonriendole,

-que dices ruka?-pregunto natsume volteandole a ver

-deverias ir con SAKURA y preguntarle que es lo que tiene-se suguiriopara luego sonreirle

natsume tambien le sonrio y se levanto del haciento.. salio del salon y luego corrio para salir lo mas rapido del edificio y buscar a mikan...

ella se encontraba escondida en un bosque, sentada bajo un gran arbol.

-ay! viviré con este amor, y sufriré?, natsume jamás se figara en mi, es mas ni siquiera le importo-susurro mikan mientras lloraba

-por que me tuve que enamorar de el?,, por que, todo por el mugroso beso, que fue tan tierno y feo y también inolvidable y sabia rico y tonto, tonto, tonto no puedo dejar de pensar en el, todo se me hace muy dificil cuando le veo-dijo en voz alta y molesta golpeando con sus manitas el tronco del árbol

Cap 2…

-aaaach!, porque….-decía mikan desesperada

Mientras con natsume..

Natsume paro a pensar donde podría estar mikan, y en eso recordó aquel árbol en el que la mayoría de veces se han encontrado y ahí han hablado, y pensó…

-me pregunto,, ,si ella estará ahí?—pensó algo seguro, en eso corrió en dirección al árbol, cuando llego, el avía acertado mikan se encontraba ahí, sentada abrazada así misma y con la cabeza agachada. Natsume se comenzó a acercar lentamente a ella.

-mikan—le dijo, mikan volteo a verlo, y natsume se sorprendió, pues miro angustiado a mikan llorar.

-natsume—dijo mikan, en eso se levanto rápido y natsume sabía que saldría corriendo hacia que se arriesgó y corrió hacia ella sujetándola del brazo.

-noo!—Pensó mikan—mi corazón—hiso su mano un puno.

-que tienes mikan?—le pregunto natsume serio

-n-nada que te importe-respondió mikan seria

-nada que me importe?, me importa el como estés, así que , que es lo que tienes?—volvió a preguntar

Mikan se sorprendió a lo que natsume dijo.

-ja! Por favor, no seas mentiroso, por que te eh de importar?, a ti lo que mas te importa es luna-chan—comento mikan seria sin voltearlo a ver..oooooo: celosa :O

-q-que?—dijo natsume confundido—esa wera oxigenada ni siquiera me importa, tu si, lo que mas me importa eres tu—corrigió natsume acercado a mikan a él con sus brazos

-q-q-que estas diciendo? No seas mentiroso, no sabes lo que dices…—pregunto mikan nerviosa queriéndose alejar de él, pero el no dejaba que ella se alejara de él.

-claro que si mikan, y ya es mejor que dejes de evitarme—le dijo molesto sosteniendo sus dos muñecas.

-de que hablas?—pregunto mikan mas nerviosa sus ojos empezaron a brillar y no volteaba a ver a natsume para nada

-tsss-hiso natsume molesto o.o!—no no te hagas la inocente mikan—le dijo molesto

- mejor vete, te ah de estar buscando luna-chan—le pidió mikan sin verlo—déjame sola—le pidió de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas.

-no puedo—susurro natsume—no puedo alejarme mas de ti,,,,mikan-pronuncio su nombre, mikan volteo a verlo

-que es lo que estas diciendo?—pregunto sorprendida y muy nerviosa, aun seguían saliendo las lagrimas

-porque te amo, te amo demasiado—se declaro-y tu también sientes lo mismo que yo—le dijo haciendo que mikan lo mirara también, ósea puso sus manos en el rostro de mikan. Haciendo que las lagrimas salieran con mas facilidad

-Mikan, te amo—dijo natsume, los ojos le comenzaron a brillar y su rostro comenzó a acercarse al de mikan

-que esta diciendo?—pensaba mikan impactada, muy sorprendida, hasta que sus labios fueron sellados por los de natsume

mientras en el salon.

-como siempre dijo, sakura es una nina demaciado loca-comento sumire-ademas es grosera, nisiquiera me dejo terminar lo que iba adecir-dijo molesta cruzandoce de brazos

-y que le ibas a decir?-pregunto luca curioso

-que quien es la persona que le gusta-le respondio sonriente

-aah! creo que la mayoria se ah dado cuenta de quien es la persona que le gusta-dijo terran decidido

-ach! sii, pues entonces, desde cuando le deverian de aver dicho a tsubasa-san-comento sumire diciendo y afirmando que el es quien le gusta mikan a todos le aparecieron gotitas en sus cabezas.

-tu si estas demaciado tonta-dijo terran

-como me has llamadooo?-le grito sumire con cara de miedo terran salio corriendo y sumire fue tras el.

mientras con mikan y natsume

-ooch noo!—pensó mikan sonrojada y muy sorprendida-natsume,,natsume me esta besando,,-pensó su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, y comenzó a sentir un calor en su ambiente, y en eso mikan lo empujo.

-no sigas—le dijo solloza y otra vez fue detenida por las manos de natsume

-mikan, acéptalo ya, no puedo vivir sin ti, ya no aguantaría estar lejos de ti—susurro natsume y en eso la abrazo muy fuerte, en ese abrazo se sintieron demasiado los sentimientos, mikan comenzó a llorar

-na-tsu-me—pronuncio su nombre—ya no puedo—pensó su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y nuevamente natsume la beso, mikan le empezó a corresponder, tiernamente, muy románticos.

-Te amo—le dijo natsume para después volverla a besar

-lo siento natsume,—dijo mikan llorando mas rápido.

-mikan-dijo natsume sorprendido

-me eh estado aguantando y escondiendo estos sentimientos, pensé que tu no sentias lo mismo que yo, por eso sali corriendo ya no me aguante y por eso lloraba y ahora esto, natsume,,demaciadas emociones,,natsume,,,,te amo natsume—se le declaro mikan toda sonrojada y tratando de secándose las lagrimas pero le era difícil por las emociones, natsume le sonrió y le acaricio las mejillas aparte de que le seco las lagrimas, luego se acercaron y se besaron una vez mas….

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero al aparecer natsume quería mas beso de mikan

-me eh hecho adicto a sus besos tan rápido—pensó mientras la besaba con ternura—jamás quiero alejarme de ella, la amo como no eh amado a nadie mas—pensó abrazándola con fuerzas….

Fin de historia.. :D


End file.
